Are you Sure That's what you want?
by Destiny's Fire
Summary: A story about Snape and a certain chain of events that led him into more than he can handle. As the saying goes, don't wish for something as it might come true. hint hint. Please Read and Review!!


Are You Sure That's What you Want?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of the below, except that fact that I typed it up and made Sevvie look like a bit of a wandering "thinker." I am poor. Therefore I own little, not even this Harry Potter things. J. K. Rowling owns 'em. -sigh-  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
When the news had arrived Severus Snape had almost lost his normal mourning look. Were his ears deceiving him? Or was this some cruel dream that had tricked him? No it was true, Dumbledore didn't normally appear in his dreams. Lucius maybe, or even Draco Malfoy but no, not the Headmaster of Hogwarts, that wasn't like him. Hand readjusted on his cloak, sides tucked up over his forearms. With the recent loss of all the Defense Against Dark Arts teachers, anyone who took on the "challenge" was bound to fail. So why would the Potions master be so determined to get the spot? There were less obvious reasons, or merely motives that few knew about. He had once been a death-eater, a person of extreme importance in He-who-must-not-be-named's inner circle. Honestly, what were a couple of vampires or pixies when you had served the Dark Lord himself?  
  
"So Severus, would you rather keep on the Potions position or could I trust you with the Defense Against Dark Arts job?" Voice hit the off in a daze man, and he straightened unconsciously. Here was a chance of a lifetime, but why was he being offered it?  
  
"Albus, I would indeed enjoy it. But why?"  
  
"Another wants your position."  
  
"Who?" Certainly no one would want a boring job like his, he enjoyed the bubbling steam and putrid ingredients but would another?  
  
"Lucius Malfoy. I was reluctant to give him a position or even let him into this school without your acceptance of the position. I know you have been the Potions master for quite sometime, and I wouldn't want to take a respected spot away."  
  
"I shall take it."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I am." Why not take the one spot Severus wanted for so long. Attention turned to the elderly wizard, his white beard streaming down his face, it made the teacher feel slightly younger to be standing beside this ancient teacher. Even though Snape had some deal of respect for him. Nodding briefly to Dumbledore, the greasy-haired man walked past Fauks the resident Phoenix of Hogwarts.  
  
It seemed like a dream, a sort of daze filled with horrible chattering kids that were supposed to be future wizards and witches. He was known as the Potions teacher, which was just what Snape had studied since he found the first grade book of Magical Potions. Residing in the school's dungeon was nothing, though sometimes the winter could let in snow and the cold got to the bunsan burners. Some details of the job weren't so good however, like the annoying little prats that wouldn't put two rats tails and two rats tails to get four. Surely Lucius didn't want the job; the elder Malfoy couldn't make a Sleeping Draught if his life depended on it. 'Maybe it was a test that the Headmaster had thought up,' he thought, giving a hard stare to two Gryffindors as they passed. How he loathed the little things.  
  
"Professor Snape?"  
  
The voice broke once again into the man's concentration. He whirled ready to tell off the little git who broke into his thinking. Black eyes narrowed, focusing on a sixth grade pale boy. Blonde hair slicked back lay flat, long nose pointed slightly snobbish. It was Draco Malfoy. Severus recognized the boy immediately and spoke, long drawling voice barely above a whisper. "Yes Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Is it true, what I just heard? That my father is coming to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Indeed it is. Perhaps even replacing myself as Potions master." It was all the Slytherin boy would need to know, and of course Snape wouldn't want to ruin a perfectly fine surprise.  
  
Draco Malfoy however, was not easily contented with a simple statement. "Are you leaving? Surely there won't be only Mudbloods to greet my father when he arrives." The word Mudblood, a rude slang term for someone of who did not have both wizarding parents, was spat out like he had swallowed a thistle.  
  
If Professor McGonagall hadn't appeared right then, and there, Snape would have said something different to the boy. Instead, his answer was less judgmental and finished their conversation. "Mr. Malfoy, don't you have a class to get to? You wouldn't want the teachers to think you're up to something, no do you?"  
  
Apparently Malfoy wanted to retort something but stopped short, crinkling his nose at the mere sight of the Gryffindor teacher. Eyes flicked to the taller man before sneering, nodding and turning to walk away. Snape knew that Draco wouldn't allow his father to come and "disgrace" his family's name by teaching, in the Malfoy's opinion "no good mudbloods." Then again, Lucius Malfoy was not a man to be contested with, being one of Voldemort's closest followers. A death eater, just like what Draco would eventually become.  
  
Snape couldn't suppress a sigh inwardly, wanting the Transfiguration teacher to simply go away and never come back. Not that he hated her personally, Severus simply just couldn't stand anything about her or her house. Apparently the cat-like professor wanted something or she was simply stalking him.  
  
"Severus, Professor Dumbledore would like you to do one last potions class before you switch subjects."  
  
So she was just an owl, delivering a message from the Headmaster to himself. "Of course," Snape replied, his voice nearing a mocking tone. "If I am not mistaken, Gryffindors and Slytherins. With infamous Harry Potter." All was said with a sarcastic tone, native to the lips of the former Potions teacher. Lips curled up into a small sneer, his voice dropping slightly at the mention of He-who-lived. This was a horrible way to kiss his old job goodbye, with a final class with the lion-lovers. The Slytherins were no problem, they respected him and knew simple potion brewing techniques. No Slytherin would be asking what echinae and dusted worm's foot made if brewed silently at midnight.  
  
"Yes. Starts in five minutes." The woman's voice hit Snape, and he could only nod.  
  
No sound escaped his mouth, barely nodding any more Snape turned and began to stalk away. Potions would be beginning soon and it occured to Snape that perhaps he should be nice to the Gryffindors and avoid taking their measly points away. That however was unlike the secretive man, he knew Lucius wouldn't take it easy on Potter and his friends, why should he?  
  
There was always something going wrong at Hogwarts, and as Snape began the trek to the Dungeon and his office, he didn't expect to see him there. 


End file.
